Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to ophthalmic implants, for example, to ophthalmic implants with extended depth of field.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of the human eye. As shown in FIG. 1, the human eye 100 includes a cornea 110, an iris 115, a natural crystalline lens 120, and a retina 130. Light enters the eye 100 through the cornea 110 and towards the pupil, which is the opening in the center of the iris 115. The iris 115 and pupil help regulate the amount of light entering the eye 100. In bright lighting conditions, the iris 115 closes the pupil to let in less light, while in dark lighting conditions, the iris 115 opens the pupil to let in more light. Posterior to the iris 115 is a natural crystalline lens 120. The cornea 110 and the crystalline lens 120 refract and focus the light toward the retina 130. In an eye 100 with a visual acuity of 20/20, the crystalline lens 120 focuses the light to the back of the eye onto the retina 130. The retina 130 senses the light and produces electrical impulses, which are sent through the optic nerve 140 to the brain. When the eye does not properly focus the light, corrective and/or artificial lenses have been used.